Renaissance d'espoirs
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Personne ne l'avait voulu, mais Inigo se retrouva confronté à ses obligations. Obligé de faire abstraction de ses réticences, il allait devoir porter les nouvelles espérances de tous, sans faillir. / Futur alternatif.


**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Personne ne l'avait voulu, mais Inigo se retrouva confronté à ses obligations. Obligé de faire abstraction de ses réticences, il allait devoir porter les nouvelles espérances de tous, sans faillir.

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems, Nintendo.

Salut tout le monde !

Inigo est mon personnage préféré absolu d'Awakening, j'étais obligée d'écrire quelque chose sur lui. Et si possible accompagné de Gerome, avec lequel il forme mon OTP. Néanmoins j'ai choisi de ne pas montrer de romance dans ce one-shot, et plutôt me focaliser sur leur rôle respectif dans ce futur alternatif. En fait, au moment où j'ai eu l'idée de ce texte, j'avais une urgente envie de décrire une tempête (je blâme mes cours de français).

Bonne lecture ! (Ananda, si tu lis cet OS, je m'excuse si tu trouves des similitudes avec ta fic. D: Je me suis rendue compte à la fin que le concept était le même, kof.)

* * *

**One-shot : Renaissance d'espoirs**

Les gouttes tombaient. Il s'en fichait. Il courait, à grandes enjambées, sans s'arrêter. Le souffle court, il se fatiguait de plus en plus mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de savoir que ses yeux s'embrumaient, au même titre que le bruit de l'orage qui tonnait dans ses oreilles et qui martelait sa tête. Le vent le frappait de la même manière alors que ses pieds progressaient dans la boue et la terre de la forêt.

Un rugissement éclata dans le ciel.

Inigo releva la tête et freina brusquement, le cœur battant et la respiration saccadée. La pluie fouettait toujours tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, et le jeune homme se rendit comme soudainement compte de la gravité des intempéries. Il regrettait d'être parti seul en laissant ses compagnons derrière, mais le simple souvenir du rugissement lui suffit à reprendre contenance et à poursuivre ses efforts. Tant pis si Brady ou Severa lui ferait la morale, à cet instant précis il avait bien plus urgent à faire.

Un éclair zébra le ciel au moment où une hache se suspendit au-dessus de lui. Avec toute l'agilité et les réflexes dont il faisait preuve, Inigo esquiva l'attaque et dégaina son épée. La pluie, le vent, le froissement des feuilles des arbres, tout rendait la scène confuse et il ignorait comment il s'échapperait de cette situation. Il voyait un ennemi devant lui, deux autres sur les côtés et il entendait, parmi ce vacarme assourdissant, des bruits de pas derrière lui. Cinq ou six Ombres, tout au plus. Leurs visages dépourvus de traits humains l'écœuraient toujours autant, leurs yeux rouge sang lui rappelaient sans cesse la guerre qu'ils menaient et le simple fait de les voir l'enrageait. Inigo resserra sa prise sur la garde de son arme et fit un salto arrière vertigineux lorsqu'il sentit la présence des Ombres derrière lui s'approcher, et enfonça son épée dans le crâne de l'un d'entre eux. Un cri rauque résonna dans ses oreilles alors que le monstre se désintégrait, et Inigo sauta sur un autre ennemi en appliquant le même procédé. Très vite, trois autres Ombres furent anéantis, ne faisant que se mélanger à la nature et aux pouvoirs des éléments, tandis que les deux restants chargeaient à pleine puissance en direction de leur proie. L'épéiste eut à peine le temps de retirer son arme du corps du dernier Enseveli qu'un bras le propulsa contre un arbre. Il ignorait si le bruit de craquement provenait de lui ou du tonnerre. Malgré tout, n'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir à cela, il fit abstraction de la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps, et roula sur le côté afin d'éviter une nouvelle fois la hache.

(La hache s'était abattue sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.)

Inigo prit appui sur ses jambes, et d'un coup sec il transperça la poitrine de son adversaire de sa lame aiguisée. Un horrible mugissement retentit, l'Ombre clairement blessée, mais cela ne suffit pas pour l'achever. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et recula aussitôt, n'autorisant son ennemi qu'à l'effleurer à la joue de sa hache.

(Il était arrivé trop tard.)

Il serra les dents, puis chargea à nouveau, avec cette fois-ci toute sa force et sa volonté. Le monstre, trop lent, se fit empaler au même endroit, à la différence près qu'Inigo, en poussant un cri de rage, trancha le corps en deux. Son œil droit brillait fièrement dans la nuit, et rien que son expression féroce traduisait la violence qu'il dégageait. Une violence qui l'avait trop aveuglé au point qu'il négligea la présence du dernier parasite, qui avait profité de l'agitation pour se dissimuler et mieux l'attaquer par derrière. Le scélérat possédait une épée qu'il enfonça profondément dans l'estomac d'Inigo. La lame fut retirée sans ménagement, tandis que le jeune homme se mordait les lèvres afin de ne pas céder à la panique, à la souffrance, à la pensée qu'il pouvait mourir ici. Il tituba, sa main gauche sur sa plaie, mais il se retourna avec maladresse, serra son arme entre ses doigts tremblants, et ses yeux reflétaient une silhouette qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. L'Ombre leva son épée.

Une bourrasque souffla brusquement et Inigo aperçut une tornade noire s'acharnant sur l'Ombre. Des rugissements, inhumains et bestiaux, se mêlaient à l'orage qui grondait une fois de plus, à la pluie qui claquait et au sifflement du vent. Les oreilles d'Inigo bourdonnaient, sa vision s'assombrissait et les gouttes d'eau le harcelaient sans arrêt ; toutefois, il reconnut aisément la présence plus que familière et rassurante du compagnon qui était venu le sauver.

Il chancela jusqu'à un arbre contre lequel il se laissa s'y glisser, son esprit plus apaisé en sachant que Minerva se trouvait avec lui.

(Personne n'était directement à ses côtés lorsque cela s'était produit.)

La cacophonie de la nature continuait alors que celui du combat s'acheva en un instant. Inigo tentait de reprendre une respiration régulière, de ne pas s'agiter quelle que soit la raison, mais la perte de sang se faisait plus importante qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sa main était recouverte du liquide carmin depuis longtemps, ses vêtements se retrouvaient ensanglantés par le trou béant de la blessure, et il perdait peu à peu connaissance. Pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il devait abandonner, alors que Minerva était là, alors qu'elle était venue le chercher, alors qu'elle était venue en sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un viendrait. L'armée se réduisait petit à petit ; personne n'autoriserait une autre perte. Surtout pas la sienne.

Il garda les yeux aussi fermés que possible, inspirant, expirant, la pluie oubliée, l'orage ignoré, le vent balayé. Il n'entendait plus les cris affreux de l'Ombre, seuls les battements d'ailes de Minerva parvenaient à ses oreilles accompagnés de ses grognements d'insatisfaction. Doucement, elle s'approcha d'Inigo et frotta son museau contre le front du jeune homme. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux, agressé d'abord par le temps désastreux, puis avec difficulté, mais courageusement, il leva sa main pour caresser lentement la wyverne. Un faible sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

— Bonne fille, tu as fait un excellent travail… Merci.

Minerva se frotta ensuite contre la joue d'Inigo, attirant son attention sur la sacoche qu'elle transportait toujours sur sa selle. L'épéiste jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au bagage. Connaissant la fière créature, il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle aimerait qu'il extirpe, aussi il se redressa autant qu'il le put et enfouit sa main dans la sacoche. Seulement maintenant il se rendit compte à quel point Gerome était bien préparé à la bataille, puisqu'il trouva plusieurs sortes de remèdes et de pommades, dont un élixir qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir et de verser sur sa plaie. Le cri de désapprobation de Minerva se mélangea à celui de l'orage, tandis que lui-même étouffa ses plaintes lorsque le médicament attaqua sa peau pour la refermer. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'appliquer et de soigner minutieusement sa blessure ; Gerome attendait.

(Il s'en était voulu.)

Inigo prit de grandes inspirations alors que la bouteille d'élixir tomba au sol, vidée de son contenu. Les effets indésirables de ces puissants remèdes le rendraient toujours aussi étourdi ; malheureusement, trouver un soigneur en ces temps durs et affreux ne s'agissait pas d'une option, alors il devait se contenter de ces produits. Minerva continuait à le regarder avec reproche, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il tapota maladroitement sa tête.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Hâtons-nous plutôt de rejoindre ton maître. J'ai plusieurs choses à lui dire, il serait dommage qu'il ne les entende pas.

Minerva ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais la lueur dans ses yeux montraient clairement qu'elle avait compris les intentions du jeune homme. Elle l'invita à monter sur son dos, chose qu'elle ne permettait pas à tout le monde. Inigo sourit et s'installa, de la même façon que toutes les autres fois où il avait été amené à découvrir les sensations du ciel.  
La plaie guérissait toujours, mais les picotements qu'il ressentait n'étaient pas comparables à la douleur précédente. Il pouvait supporter le vol, cela n'aurait pas d'impact sur son corps. Il agrippa les rênes et tira légèrement dessus, signalant le départ. Minerva déploya ses ailes, et d'un puissant battement, prit son envol aussitôt, bravant le vent et la pluie pour s'élancer dans une course contre la montre.

(Un peu plus tôt, et il aurait pu la sauver.)

Inigo se laissait emporter par ce sentiment d'adrénaline qui le parcourait entièrement. Qu'importe le nombre fois où il monterait sur le dos de la wyverne, il resterait toujours aussi impressionné par la capacité des cavaliers à combattre sur une monture, dans les cieux. Il s'imaginait mal croiser le fer avec quiconque alors qu'il se trouvait à plus de quarante mètres du sol. Il devait non seulement assurer sa propre sécurité, mais celle de Minerva également, et il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable.

Le vent frappait et les entourait, les piégeait dans ce cyclone invisible. Inigo ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres devant lui, mais il faisait confiance à Minerva. Celle-ci savait où elle allait, où cela les mènerait, et où ils pourraient trouver un semblant d'équilibre dans cette nuit affreuse et dangereuse. Inigo était impatient de descendre et de trouver Gerome ; deux choses s'imposeraient dès qu'il le verrait – ou trois, selon les circonstances. Il s'aperçut qu'une hache en argent pendait à la selle de Minerva ; peut-être qu'il devrait l'emporter au cas où cet idiot se serait retrouvé désarmé – il préférait être prudent.  
Juste à côté de la hache, le majestueux fourreau d'une épée s'y blottissait.

Minerva rugit soudainement et plongea en piqué, surprenant alors Inigo qui s'accrocha du mieux qu'il le put sur les rênes et la selle de la wyverne. Elle balaya les feuilles et les branches des arbres en atterrissant, ses ailes déployées et les griffes fermement plantées dans le sol. A nouveau, son cri perça les cieux, tandis que son cavalier descendait en vitesse. L'obscurité de la forêt l'empêchait toujours de voir à plus de cinq mètres devant lui, mais il percevait des silhouettes mouvantes. Il avait combattu assez de monstres pour distinguer les formes d'Ensevelis et d'autres Ombres qui avaient consumé l'âme des habitants. Si Minerva s'était posée ici, et si ces atrocités se trouvaient là, Gerome se situait forcément dans le coin ; Inigo serra les poings et fonça en direction de ses opposants, la lame brandie, la détermination brillant plus que jamais.

(Le monde cruel et dévasté sévirait-il jusqu'à leur mort ?)

Heureusement pour lui, ses ennemis s'avéraient plus lents ; il en exécuta trois, Minerva se chargea d'un quatrième qui avait manqué de le transpercer d'une flèche, puis il se rabattit sur un dernier avant qu'il n'aperçoive la forme gisante de Gerome au sol. Instantanément, Inigo oublia ce qui l'entourait et se précipita vers le cavalier.

— Gerome !

Inigo posa un genou à terre et prit son ami dans les bras, scannant rapidement l'état dans lequel il se trouvait ; diverses coupures parsemaient son visage et ses bras, mais une fissure dans son armure laissait passer un liquide carmin en trop grande quantité. L'épéiste contrôlait difficilement sa respiration, et chercha frénétiquement dans la poche que transportait Gerome sur lui-même. Ses doigts gelés et tremblants l'empêchèrent d'ouvrir le sac aussi vite qu'il l'avait voulu, et se retrouva d'autant plus paniqué qu'il n'y avait aucun médicament. Inigo appela Minerva de toutes ses forces, sachant qu'il restait des réserves dans les bagages qu'elle portait – il devait faire vite. La wyverne répondit immédiatement à son appel, et il extirpa tout aussi rapidement, mais avec agressivité, les breuvages du sac. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Gerome, et leva légèrement sa tête.

— Gerome, il faut que tu boives, supplia-t-il, la voix tremblante. Gerome, tu m'entends ?

Inigo vit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis remuer légèrement, et une vague de soulagement passa sur son visage. Il présenta le breuvage à la bouche de Gerome, et l'inclina afin de faciliter l'absorption. L'opération dura quelques minutes, et durant tout ce temps, Minerva montait la garde. Le nombre d'Ombres avait considérablement diminué, mais ils n'étaient jamais à l'abri du danger.

La bouteille fut vidée à moitié, et Gerome montra plus de signes de vie en répondant aux contacts physiques, l'expression beaucoup moins crispée. Inigo rangea le médicament et se releva, observant ce qui l'entourait, maintenant bien plus rassuré et calmé que tout à l'heure. L'orage s'endormait petit à petit, à en juger par la douceur de la pluie et des brises de vent plus tendres. Les nuages s'écartaient lentement, pour révéler un ciel plus clair et moins menaçant. Il s'agissait d'une bonne chose qu'Inigo trouvait réconfortant.

(Il n'y avait eu aucune intempérie, mais le paysage avait paru sombre et grondant.)

— I-Inigo ?

Le susnommé fit volte-face et cligna des yeux, fixant la silhouette de son ami qui se redressait péniblement, Minerva le supportant de son museau. A cet instant précis, Inigo eut envie de deux choses, l'une dominant l'autre ; néanmoins, son esprit se rattrapa de justesse et décida d'opter pour la deuxième, beaucoup plus importante et moins embarrassante. A grands pas, ses pieds le menèrent vers un Gerome déboussolé qui dévisageait l'expression fermée de son vis-à-vis – vis-à-vis toujours si souriant, si facile à comprendre.

Inigo s'empara du col de Gerome et serra les dents.

— Espèce d'imbécile ! s'exclama-t-il, le souffle court. A quel genre d'idée absurde t'es-tu abandonné ?! Tu pensais pouvoir les vaincre à toi tout seul ? Ce n'était qu'une mission de reconnaissance ! Cynthia revient nous voir en nous apprenant que tu l'as forcée à te quitter pour nous prévenir du danger ! Tu comptais mourir ?

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il s'entendait parler, il sentait les mots se former sur sa bouche, mais il n'avait pas le souvenir de les prononcer clairement.

— Lucina est morte, je te rappelle ! Ma sœur est morte, je n'ai pas besoin que tu meures aussi !

(La lumière de l'Elue avait sombré dans les ténèbres).

Gerome ne dit rien. Comme toujours, il n'affichait pas d'émotion, et son masque empêchait quiconque de lire dans ses yeux. Lui, en revanche, percevait de la colère, de la tristesse, mais surtout de la fatigue dans le regard de son interlocuteur. L'œil droit qui portait la marque de Naga semblait s'enflammer, comme s'il lui reprochait son attitude inconsidérée. C'était stupide.

Gerome dégagea la main d'Inigo et se releva, soutenu par Minerva.

— Aurais-tu préféré que Cynthia coure le risque de mourir aussi ? demanda-t-il froidement. Son pégase ne paraissait pas en état de combattre davantage, alors je l'ai envoyée vous prévenir.

— Es-tu en train d'omettre le fait que _toi_, tu as failli y passer ? s'écria Inigo. Tu étais avec Lucina lorsqu'elle est morte ! Tu sais à quel point elle désirait protéger tout le monde, et faisait en sorte qu'on s'en sorte tous indemnes ! Tu-Tu allais ignorer son souhait en te sacrifiant ainsi ?

— Qui te dit que j'allais me sacrifier ? Ne sois pas stupide, Inigo. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'étais bien présent lors de ses derniers instants.

Sans crier gare, Gerome s'empara de la hache qui suspendait à la taille d'Inigo et asséna un coup brutal et puissant à l'ennemi surgi des buissons. Le prince, dépaysé, tituba et observa avec ahurissement le corps de l'Ombre heurter le sol en un bruit sourd. Au même moment, il entendit des rugissements rauques.

— Elle voulait bien sûr, dans sa naïveté, que nous restions tous en vie, poursuivit Gerome. Mais elle m'a notamment demandé de remplir notre rôle, en tant « qu'Enfants de la Destinée ». Assurer la victoire de l'humanité. Ce rôle implique également la protection de la Sainte-Lignée.

Une horde d'Ombres bondit sur eux, les armes aiguisées et luisantes à la lumière de la Lune, qui reprenait sa place dans le ciel. Inigo, un peu secoué par les paroles de Gerome, parvint tout de même à parer une attaque de son épée, et s'en servit aussitôt pour transpercer le cœur de son opposant. Gerome en fit de même, et envoya le corps de sa victime contre un autre, ralentissant alors la progression de ses ennemis. Il ne prévit cependant pas les effets de ses blessures encore guérissant, et porta une main à sa tête, l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Inigo remarqua la baisse de concentration de son partenaire, et se rapprocha donc de lui avant de le pousser contre Minerva, là où il serait en sécurité. Gerome laissa échapper un cri de surprise, regardant avec ébahissement le prince se déchaîner, se débarrassant un à un des Ombres sans jamais s'arrêter. Il donnait l'impression de virevolter entre ses ennemis, et asséner à chaque fois un coup qui s'ajoutait à la chorégraphie de sa prestation offensive. Le cavalier savait qu'il ne devrait pas penser à une telle chose en plein affrontement, mais les mouvements d'Inigo dégageaient tellement de force que cela semblerait même idiot de ne pas les comparer à une danse.

La lame se fendit en deux alors qu'Inigo tentait de bloquer la lance ennemie. L'horreur s'installa implacablement sur son visage, et avec tous les réflexes dont il faisait preuve, il esquiva en biais et put ainsi éviter la pointe aiguisée de la lance. Gerome réagit instantanément et se saisit de la hachette qu'il gardait en réserve, et la jeta de toutes ses forces ; le projectile se planta en plein crâne, et l'Ombre se désagrégea aussitôt alors qu'Inigo tomba maladroitement en arrière.  
L'ennemi continuait à les encercler ; il ne restait que peu d'entre eux, mais avec le prince désarmé, Gerome n'était pas certain qu'il parviendrait à assurer sa sécurité. Son regard se posa ensuite soudainement sur le fourreau de l'épée que Minerva transportait. En une fraction de seconde, il s'empara de l'arme et la lança en direction d'Inigo. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut les inscriptions gravées sur l'étui tombé au sol, et leva sur Gerome un regard plein d'indignation et de désespoir.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, Gerome ! tonna-t-il. Je t'ai confiée cette épée pour une bonne raison !

— Arrête de te conduire comme un enfant gâté ! rétorqua Gerome. C'est ta seule chance de survie, tu voudrais la laisser passer à cause d'un simple caprice ? Ne me fais pas rire. Aurais-tu alors prononcé des paroles vides de sens, tout à l'heure ?

Inigo serrait les poings, fixant froidement le fourreau. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, des souvenirs dont la simple pensée lui tordait le cœur ; il y voyait de la force, de l'admiration, de la prestance, mais aussi de l'espoir. Puis, un engagement brisé.

Gerome se racla la gorge, abasourdi par la réaction du prince, et dépêcha Minerva d'attaquer les ennemis restants. La wyverne hésita un instant, ne désirant pas laisser son maître sans défense ; sa réticence fut perçue par ce dernier, qui haussa la voix et la pressa d'agir.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'eut le besoin de prendre une quelconque décision. Un cri de rage brisa la tension dans l'atmosphère, alors qu'Inigo s'empara de la lame afin d'assaillir ses opposants. Falchion brilla sous l'éclat de la nuit et anéantit chacun des ennemis que son manieur lui présentait, impitoyable et gracieuse. Une toute autre aura entourait à présent le prince, qui semblait devenir bien plus affermi et décidé. Gerome ne pouvait que contempler la nouvelle performance exécutée par son ami, ami qui revêtait sans nul doute petit à petit le rôle du nouvel Elu. L'espoir s'installait progressivement dans la figure d'Inigo, pendant qu'il tranchait les deux dernières Ombres restantes et que le cavalier restait émerveillé par la danse. Falchion épousait parfaitement les mains de son nouveau maître.

Inigo respirait de manière saccadée et ses yeux piquaient. Il ne s'était pratiquement jamais senti aussi vivant et puissant qu'en cet instant, et un simple coup d'œil en direction de sa lame lui inspirait de grands desseins.

Il maniait définitivement et délibérément _Falchion_.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Jamais il n'avait voulu utiliser l'épée sacrée – ce n'était pas à lui qu'incombait cette tâche. Malheureusement, à présent, il était le seul Elu, et qu'importe si son cœur se serrait, qu'importe si son esprit se vidait, il faisait partie de la Sainte Lignée et ce devoir lui revenait entièrement. Sa main droite agrippa plus fermement le manche de Falchion, tandis qu'il frottait énergiquement ses yeux de son autre main.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un contact léger sur son épaule, et instinctivement il tourna la tête. A l'instant où il vit le visage détendu de Gerome, il détourna le regard et tentait vainement d'essuyer les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

— Tu as fait le bon choix, Inigo, rassura Gerome.

— Lucina est morte…, hoqueta Inigo.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là pour te protéger.

— C'est stupide, tu devrais protéger tout le monde…

Inigo, toujours celui qui pensait aux autres avant lui. Gerome se souvint des échos de l'épisode du pont, avec Owain, où les deux idiots avaient bien failli mourir si des forces extérieures n'étaient pas intervenues pour les sauver. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que s'il mourrait, il n'y aurait plus d'Elu ? Personne d'autre ne pouvait faire appel aux pouvoirs de Naga, et sans eux, la victoire paraissait très lointaine, voire inatteignable. Gerome porta sa main à son visage.

— Inigo, regarde-moi.

Le prince cligna des yeux, ces derniers brillant toujours de désarroi, mélangé ensuite à de l'étonnement. Pendant un instant, il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ; il fixait avec stupéfaction les courbes du visage de son vis-à-vis, visage qu'il voyait à présent clairement.

Gerome venait de retirer son masque. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps – à moins qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait ? –, le cavalier se révélait enfin à ses compagnons, et Inigo fut plus que surpris de voir des yeux à la fois affaiblis – par la guerre, les combats, simplement _lassés_ –, mais aussi emplis de loyauté et de détermination sans fin. Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné de voir un tel regard, mais un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, d'autant plus que Gerome ne paraissait pas troublé le moins du monde.

Le cavalier soupira doucement avant de poursuivre ses propos, à présent qu'il avait toute l'attention d'Inigo.

— Tu m'avais confié Falchion car tu ne désirais pas porter le souvenir de ta sœur sur toi. J'ai accepté ta requête, puisque Lucina m'a spécialement demandé de garder un œil sur toi… Tôt ou tard, il fallait que je te rende l'épée sacrée. Tu es maintenant le nouvel Elu, Inigo.

Inigo savait tout cela. Il connaissait les enjeux de son statut, les devoirs qui l'incombaient et les espoirs qu'ils portaient. Cela lui fit tout de même une drôle de sensation d'entendre ces paroles de la bouche de Gerome, lui qui d'ordinaire ne s'impliquait pas ouvertement dans ces affaires. C'était dur à admettre, mais il ne le connaissait finalement pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait ; il ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté de l'homme, mais le simple fait qu'il exprime ses intentions et décisions déstabilisaient un peu le prince.

Contre toute attente, face au manque de réaction d'Inigo, Gerome posa lentement un genou à terre, et baissa légèrement la tête. Le prince, en voyant cela, bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles et agita frénétiquement ses mains dans l'air, sentant son visage s'enflammer alors que le cavalier demeurait imperturbable.

— G-Gerome, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! bredouilla-t-il. Ce ne sont pas dans tes habitudes de faire ça ! Et puis c'est inutile, je n'ai aucune supériorité par rapport à toi !

— C'est là que tu te trompes, Inigo, contredit calmement Gerome. Ta nouvelle condition nous oblige tous à te respecter comme le prochain souverain d'Ylisse. Tu vas nous guider à travers cette guerre.

— A-Arrête avec ce… ce discours ! Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai rien d'un dirigeant, et je suis encore moins prêt à devenir le Roi d'Ylisse !

A ces mots, Gerome releva la tête, et l'esquisse d'un sourire dessina ses lèvres.

— C'est bien pour cela que je jure de te consacrer ma vie, déclara-t-il solennellement. Aussi bien pour tenir ma promesse faite à Lucina que pour m'engager à rester à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, et au-delà.

Inigo détourna la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne et les rougeurs qui avaient rapidement assailli son visage.

— J'ai compris le message, alors relève-toi, articula-t-il. C'est embarrassant… Promets-moi simplement de ne pas mourir. Même si c'est pour me protéger, ne meurs pas.

Cette fois-ci, Gerome ne put contenir son sourire et obéit à son prince. Cela s'avérerait sûrement difficile de respecter cette volonté, mais il ferait de son mieux – après tout, vivre n'était pas une option.

Il ne s'attendit cependant pas à ce qu'Inigo se jette sur lui et l'écrase dans une étreinte, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Il pouvait sentir ses bras se refermer un petit plus autour de son cou, et même s'il ne rendit pas l'embrassade, le prince se détacha et lui offrit un grand sourire – un sourire auquel les deux étaient bien plus habitués.

— Merci, Gerome.

Gerome hocha la tête. Il n'avait fait que son devoir, et continuerait à servir celui dont le cœur était fait d'or. Il ramassa ensuite le fourreau de Falchion, qu'il remit à Inigo avec une toute nouvelle lueur d'attente dans les yeux. Le futur n'était pas perdu, tant que personne n'abandonnait, et le principal acteur de ce script était devenu plus intrépide qu'auparavant.

Inigo s'empara du fourreau d'une main assurée et rangea Falchion, avec une grâce presque enchanteresse. L'avenir l'attendait.

(La lumière du nouvel Elu brillerait sur l'humanité.)

* * *

Comment dire, j'aimais également l'idée qu'Inigo soit le nouvel Elu (titre que j'ai arbitrairement choisi pour traduire "the Exalt" en anglais uwu), alors j'ai combiné le tout. Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce que j'ai fait à Lucina. TwT

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une p'tite review ?


End file.
